


Harnessed

by SinNotAlone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M, two fucked up people fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: It’s unfortunate that Gabriel wants Siebren to brutalize him. No one would expect the Reaper to beg, but he’s learned to suffer so well.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Harnessed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the one other person who might read this rarepair.

“Do you feel safe, Gabriel?” a disembodied voice called.

Gabriel made no response, didn’t even nod or shake his head. He wouldn’t have spoken, even if he could. It wasn’t the gag that made his tongue leaden. The answer was known. And freedom to feel, rather than speak, was precious for a man never without a cutting reply.

“It didn’t make me feel safe,” Siebren continued. “After all, it was for their safety, not mine. None of it made a difference. When the danger is inside you, the embrace holds it there.”

Siebren’s step neared, his stockinged feet quiet as a cat’s. Gabriel arched his back and craned his neck, trying, failing to see.

“Struggle if you like. You’ll find it rather pointless, though I won’t deny it a pretty sight.”

Testing the claim, Gabriel strained his shoulders, attempting to pull his arms away from his body. The stiff fabric hardly budged. He couldn’t help but keep embracing himself.

“Give in. Give in and let it hold you,” Siebren encouraged.

Gabriel heard a quiet tsking, and Siebren’s serious face appeared within view. He adjusted the straps running between Gabriel’s legs, careful to avoid brushing his erection. Siebren cinched the straps until they laid taut over his hipbones and dug in to the delicate skin at the crease of his thighs. The adjustment was unnecessary, for both knew Gabriel could escape if he were willing to undergo the horrible ordeal of becoming shadow.

“A lovely contrast. All buttoned up, yet so exposed,” Siebren said, his cool hands roaming down Gabriel’s bare thighs. His touch felt electric, and a million pins pricked Gabriel’s skin in the wake of his fingertips.

Gabriel tried to take a deep breath but couldn’t fill his lungs. The unyielding jacket wasn’t the cause. It was Siebren’s presence, the weight of his control sitting square on Gabriel’s chest.

Siebren challenged Gabriel in a way that no one else ever had, not even the other members of Talon. Others saw the darkness in Gabriel’s eyes and looked away, but not Siebren. Immune to his misanthropy, or perhaps sympathetic to it, he didn’t back down when Gabriel bared his proverbial teeth. He didn’t back down the first time that Gabriel had suggested he go fuck himself. He’d simply arched one brow and asked precisely how Gabriel imagined he’d accomplish that. That had silenced Gabriel, for a moment.

The next time Gabriel repeated the retort, Siebren didn’t let it slide. Instead he’d pressed the question, asking if Gabriel was projecting, if he was the one seeking his own crude advice. Siebren had guided him to his knees, and weakened by years of nothing and no one, Gabriel had crumbled. When Siebren requested, Gabriel had parted his lips and eaten his words. The bitter reward he’d swallowed, almost grateful. It was Gabriel who’d found himself fucked.

Gabriel didn’t plan for it to happen twice. He didn’t plan for it to last for months. To escalate from a furtive blowjob to a regular engagement. To look forward to it, having to relearn the feeling of desire. He’d hated how he wanted it. The shame of begging for a hand around his throat. It was an invasion of privacy. Letting someone near him after all that time alone.

But now he wasn’t ashamed, not unless Siebren wanted to make him so, as he did today.

“There appears to be a problem,” Siebren said, his tone measured like he was pointing out the flaw in an equation.

He flattened Gabriel’s erect cock against his bare abdomen, the rough heel of his hand uncompromising in its scorn. A shock of pain was followed by a counterintuitive rush of blood, making him even harder, fluid beading at the tip of his cock. Gabriel curled his toes and tried to shift, into or away from the touch he didn’t know. There was no getting away. A thick leather band circled his neck, two more his ankles. They were anchored firmly to the padded table on which he lay.

“No, I don’t think so,” Siebren reprimanded. He withdrew his hand, leaving a chill in its place.

Gabriel stilled and sighed in disappointment. He was used to Siebren’s encouragement, if only to set him up, if only to mock him for deriving pleasure from these perversions. But Siebren was playing a different game today.

“I can hardly leave you exposed like this.” Siebren punctuated his statement with a sharp tug on Gabriel’s sack.

His pulse hammered in his head, and he slammed his eyes shut. He opened them in time to see the coy look Siebren wore, just before he turned away.

Gabriel let his ears be his eyes. He could have heard a pin drop in this state. A drawer slid open, its metallic contents rifled through. A heavy item was placed onto a tray, then a lighter followed suit, and another he could barely hear fall. Next a cabinet door yanked back, glass bottles clinking as the objective was sought, arranged, rearranged. The bottle rattled as Siebren wheeled his tools near, close enough that Gabriel could see from the corner of his eye.

A cage. A ring. A needle. Antiseptic.

Siebren reached for Gabriel’s collar, running a finger along the black leather before straying lower. He stroked the hollow of his clavicle, with a tenderness that ached as much as a blow. Gabriel stayed absolutely still, his breath shallow puffs. If he didn’t move, he might be indulged.

“I’m going to take this off, but only for a moment,” Siebren reassured. Gabriel wouldn’t lose his anchor for long.

Siebren’s quick fingers moved on to the buckle, releasing Gabriel’s strong neck. Gabriel rolled his head back and swallowed around the gag, testing the limits of his release. His eyes were met with the substantial erection tenting Siebren’s flannel trousers. He wasn’t allowed to look for long. Siebren tilted Gabriel’s head forward to unpick the lock on his gag. His jaw ached, pinned open by the solid rod that left deep impressions at the corners of his mouth.

Siebren deposited the gag on the tray. The black bit dripped with spit, pooling on the stainless steel. Gabriel’s chin was a mess, but Siebren didn’t afford him the dignity of wiping it away. Instead, he leaned in for a chaste, closed-mouth kiss. The flicker of his tongue was so brief Gabriel might have imagined it. He tried to chase his lips but was denied by a hand on his throat.

“Only for a moment, I said.” Siebren’s lips were wet now too.

Gabriel let him fasten the collar around his neck, chaining him back to the padded table. The restraints were made for him, but bit into his skin like never before.

Siebren stood back, surveying the tableau he’d created. The moment dragged on. Gabriel couldn’t break the silence.

“I won’t do this to you, unless you ask for it.” Siebren announced.

“Ask for wha-t?” Gabriel slurred. His tongue too slow from lack to use to tap the final t.

“Don’t play the fool. I’m not in the mood,” Siebren reprimanded.

He wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel clenched his pelvic muscles, doing everything he could to stop from thrusting into Siebren’s velvet grasp. The dull throb in his balls had lasted for what seemed like hours. The slightest brush of a fingertip would have been enough.

“Hardly acceptable to leave it in such a state.” He slid Gabriel’s foreskin over the swollen head, his thumb riding against the sensitive ridge. His other hand cupped Gabriel's sack, gently massaging him, goading.

“I’m going to,” Gabriel gasped out. With barely a minute’s touch, his climax hit him. His hips jerked forward, held back by his restraints. The rasp of the straps holding his ankles in place made him pulse harder. Come splattered on the jacket, on his clean shaven abdomen, decorating his tan skin. He panted, trying to catch his breath with his arms wrapped firm across his chest. Siebren stepped back now that the deed was done, leaving Gabriel’s softening cock abandoned.

“Quite a mess you’ve made,” Siebren commented. He ran his fingers through the come clinging to the jacket, then brought them to Gabriel’s mouth. “You know what to do.”

Gabriel wrapped his lips around Siebren’s fingers, running his tongue from one to the next, appreciating how all four stretched his mouth. They were deft tools capable of devastation, each callous earned. The bitter taste of his own fluid, he quickly swallowed. He’d done it for Siebren dozens of times, he had to clean up his messes, but his face still flushed as his mouth flooded with saliva.

“Now that that’s over with,” Siebren interrupted, words fast as an exhale.

His wet fingers wrapped around Gabriel’s spent cock, and he drew the loose foreskin back, clinically inspecting the head. In the aftermath of his orgasm, Gabriel could barely tolerate the touch on his hypersensitive skin.

“Ask me to take it from you,” Siebren repeated.

Gabriel couldn’t meet his stare. Left more vulnerable than if he’d been completely naked, he looked at Siebren’s hand encircling his soft cock, his eyes unfocused.

“Look at me, Gabriel.”

Sweat stung his eyes. Tears stung his eyes. He blinked and raised his gaze to meet Siebren’s.

“That’s better,” Siebren praised.

“Will you?” Gabriel asked.

“Will I what?”

“Will you take it from me?”

“It?” Siebren drew out the word, intentionally obtuse.

“My cock.”

“And how might I do that?” Siebren didn’t relent.

“Lock it in a cage.”

“Not quite,” Siebren corrected.

“What do you mean?”

“A cage you can slip out of, even if it’s locked. I’m going to tether you.” Siebren tapped his finger against the underside of his cock head. “Make a hole right here to keep you safe.”

To a man like Gabriel, the pain of it would be nothing. The pain would be welcome. But the invasion, he’d known it before. He’d tried to forget.

“Will you let me?” Siebren followed, impatient.

Gabriel’s mouth had gone bone dry. “Do it. Do it to me.”

Siebren picked up the needle and carefully spread Gabriel’s hole with his forefinger and thumb. “Try to relax,” he instructed. Easier said than done.

The lump in Gabriel’s throat wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he tried to swallow it. He squeezed his eyes shut. His hands grasped, useless, at the fabric of the jacket. He was back in the room with that witch, Moira O'Deorain. Watching as a catheter was inserted deep inside him. Detached from existence. Lying helpless as he slowly transformed from man to monster. His broken body reborn, one excruciating injection at a time. Days and weeks blurring under sedation. She said she’d saved his life. He’d wished he stayed dead.

“What is it?”

The smell of antiseptic. The hum of artificial light. Steel implements that took him apart. A room equally bereft of comfort. They bled together, though a decade stood between them. Gabriel opened his eyes, half expecting to see Moira’s pinched face looming over his.

Siebren’s expressive eyes widened. “Gabriel?”

“Just get it over with. Please,” Gabriel said, trying to brush off the attack like it was nothing. He couldn’t even convince himself, his voice hushed.

“You’re in distress.” Siebren laid the back of his hand on Gabriel’s sweaty brow, moved his thumb down to take his pulse.

“Please.” He wanted it. A new memory, to paper over those that haunted him.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Gabriel managed to muster some force behind his claim.

“Thank you,” Siebren said, retrieving the needle he had set aside.

The praise swelled his chest. If there was one thing Gabriel could do, it was hurt for a purpose. It didn’t have to be a noble purpose; he didn’t believe in those anyway.

“Keep still now.” Siebren inserted the gleaming steel into his hole.

The sharp pain of the needle passing through his shaft was over in an instant. If he hadn’t just come, he would have gotten hard from it. Siebren hunched over to thread the ring through the newly punctured hole. After setting it in place, his fingertips were stained red with blood. Gabriel eyed them, knowing what was expected. He didn’t need to be asked a second time. He opened his mouth and waited.

Siebren slipped his bloody fingers into Gabriel’s ready mouth. Gabriel wasn’t a stranger to the taste of his own blood. Fistfights and fucking were about the same to him. He swirled his tongue across every inch, making sure that no blood remained, though he wished he’d left some to smear across his lips, the tang to be shared with Siebren.

Siebren’s clean fingers fit the cage snug around Gabriel’s cock, neatly interlocking with the ring. No way to remove it without tearing his skin. As the reality of his predicament set in, he started to harden again, but was met with the confines of the metal bars. The pressure confused him, his cock growing harder, the cage growing tighter. This wasn’t Siebren’s grasp, which though firm always relented after Gabriel’s suffering had satisfied him. Steel would not relent.

“How does it feel?” Siebren asked.

“Like a trap.”

Siebren hummed in approval and stroked Gabriel’s close cropped hair, almost sweetly. He didn't pretend that Gabriel was sweet to him. No one described Gabriel with such words. But Gabriel was obedient. Gabriel gave what he could. Gabriel was his.

“Do you want it to stop?” Siebren had never forced Gabriel, always gave him an out no matter how devilish the circumstances.

“No,” Gabriel admitted.

Gabriel wished he wanted it to stop. He wished he wanted to brutalize others, not be the brutalized. Everyone would think their roles reversed. Gabriel appeared the natural sadist, the unlikely masochist. He’d hid it and fought it and hated it every time he gave in for so much of his life. That was before he’d died and learned to seize what was left of him. Now the shame simply added to the thrill he reveled in.

“It suits you.” Siebren wrapped his expansive hand around the polished steel cage. Through the metal, Gabriel felt slices of warm skin. Of what might be, if he were good for Siebren. How long would he stay like this? He knew Siebren would never tell.

“I think it’s your turn to thank me.”

Siebren unbuckled the leather straps around Gabriel’s ankles and reverently traced the red imprints his bindings had left. The marks he made on Gabriel’s skin didn’t last long, but for a moment they spoke of Gabriel’s humanity and Siebren’s mastery. He kept Gabriel’s collar around his neck but unfastened it from the table, giving Gabriel room to stretch toward him.

“Come here.”

Siebren stood at the head of the table, waiting. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, revealing his broad chest and trim waist. Jagged scars cut across his taught stomach like lightning.

Gabriel pitched his weight onto his shoulders, teetered, and collapsed, his feet slipping on the vinyl surface. He shifted as much as he could, but wrapped in the straightjacket, he didn’t get far. With narrowed eyes and a satisfied smile on his face, Siebren watched him struggle.

“Alright,” Siebren condescended. He looped his arms around Gabriel’s middle and carried him to the edge of the table. Gabriel didn’t resist, though he wasn’t fond of accepting help. With a hand on his collar, Siebren pushed Gabriel’s head back until it was level with his erection.

“Let me,” Gabriel said, his voice low and distorted by the position.

Siebren nodded and unbuckled his belt. Gabriel’s stomach knotted, conditioned by the familiar action. He half expected Siebren to pull the belt from its loops and double it over. But Gabriel had evidently hurt enough that afternoon. Siebren unbuttoned his fine wool trousers and pushed them unceremoniously to his thighs. He pulled his hard cock out and stroked it lazily, inches away from Gabriel’s face but not close enough to touch.

Gabriel waited patiently as Siebren teased. He was rewarded by the hot, slick head pressing against his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked at the tip. The salty precome he swallowed eagerly. Siebren pushed in, brief and shallow, before snapping his hips back. Gabriel laved his tongue over the crown, begging with his lips for more.

Siebren tilted Gabriel’s head back, opening his throat. He thrust deep, until he hit the back of his mouth, then deeper still. Siebren was thick and longer than average, easily filling his mouth. Gabriel hollowed his cheeks and relaxed, taking Siebren farther than ever before.

“That’s it,” Siebren moaned. “Let me fuck your throat.”

Gabriel fought to breathe, fought to keep up with the punishing pace Siebren set. His hips pistoned forward, unrelenting. Siebren’s strong hands cupped his jaw, holding his head steady so he could go faster. He wrenched Gabriel’s mouth wider. Saliva dripped down Gabriel’s chin and his breath came in hitched gasps.

Gabriel wasn’t sucking cock; Gabriel was getting destroyed.

Just when Gabriel didn’t think he could take much more, Siebren’s thrusts became erratic. He swore under his breath with words unknown and snapped his hips one last time. As he spent, he pulled Gabriel’s lips apart, watching his come pool on Gabriel’s tongue. He slipped his cock out and pressed down with his thumb, measuring his mess. Come dribbled from the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. Siebren tipped his jaw closed and ran a finger through the drop, smearing it across Gabriel’s chapped lips. Gabriel swallowed the bitter mouthful.

Siebren pulled up his trousers and tucked away his cock. His face, usually pale as death, was flushed pink, pupils wide in his ice blue eyes. A drop of sweat wound its way down the solid column of his neck. He wiped it away, ordering the little chaos he’d let form.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, after he’d caught his breath. He coughed a little, his abused throat protesting the act of speech.

Without acknowledging the words, Siebren sat on the edge of the table and helped Gabriel to a sitting position. “Let’s get you out of this.”

Siebren loosened the straps with an efficiency of movement, knowing well his way around the jacket. Gabriel was turned this way and that, like a doll, as Siebren freed him. Gabriel shifted his hips and lifted his arms at the right times, but it was hard to focus with the way his cock throbbed, resting heavy on his thigh. The weight of the cage pulled on the fresh piercing. Even with his superior rate of healing, it would take time for his body to accept the metal passing through it.

Without the protection of the jacket, Gabriel shivered in the suddenly cool lab. Siebren pressed his warm chest to Gabriel’s back and wrapped his well muscled arms around him. Gabriel melted into the embrace, rolling his shoulders that screamed for relief. He could hear the still rapid thump of Siebren’s heart.

Siebren perched his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder and kissed his neck, light at first, then deeper, nipping with his teeth. Gabriel tilted his head to the side, to give Siebren better access. Siebren stopped the kiss, instead ghosting his lips against the shell of Gabriel’s ear.

“You just keep letting me take things from you. I wonder what you’ll be left with in the end,” Siebren murmured.

Gabriel wanted to see that end.


End file.
